What You Didn't Already Know About Naruto
by anythingforflyingavocados
Summary: Basic crack fic. Meaning, random story, with little to no plot only, there are avacados involved. As well as many, random, crossovers.
1. Vendors and Lights

**Disclaimer: **We do not own naruto… No matter how much our fangirlishness… Alter-egoness, wished we did. We _really_ wish that we owned Kakashi or Itachi, or Sasuke though, so if you happen to own them, please send them by post to P.O. box, 6945 c/o Naruto fangirls anonymous.

**K/N** - Kathleen note

**E/N** - Elise note

Please note that we are two separate people, and not one psycho person,

(**K/N:** -cough-sasuke-cough-) and that the only things we own, are our own cracked out ideas.

(**E/N:** Plus our house etc. I mean, the crazy cat lady doesn't own my house.)

* * *

_**Everthing about Naruto that you didn't already know.**_

**Chapter one**

**Vendors and Lights**

One quite summer day, Naruto was walking down the street. The birds were chripping sweetly, the sound of children's laughter, (or Konohamaru choking on a baseball, which ever) filled the air.

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't notice any of this, the only sounds that he heard, was that of his poor, famished stomach. Yes, Naruto was indeed quite hungry. It was a rare occasion, he had money to spend! His last mission, to destroy the enchanted leoplurodon, was a complete success. As fate would have it, THE RAMEN SHOP WAS CLOSED! Tragedy had struck, they were closed to repair the air conditioning, which Naruto had accidentally rasegan'ed when he though that Mr. Game and Watch was lurking in the shadows and trying to steal his precious ramen.

It was walking meloncholaly **1)** along, that Naruto spotted the street vender, with his, merchandise, for lack of a better word. **1-) **Naruto had no idea what it was that the vendor was selling.

Walking over Naruto asked, "BELIEVE IT!1!!!one!" **2)**

"Well aren't you just a spiky ball of fun?" said the vendor, who had green hair, freaky eyes, and twin blades on his wrists.

"Yea- wait! I am not a spike ball!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

Since this continued for a while, because they were both close to the age of ten, we shall skip to where something productive happens.

"Let's play red light, greeen light!" said the overly obnoxious green haired person.

"Yeah! Wait what?" replied the ninja in training.

"Uh, never mind, just take this avocado. Free of charge for first time customers!" After saying this, the green haired youth proceeded to skip away asking random people on the street if they had seen, or heard, of Tsukasa, leaving Naruto standing there, utterly baffled.

* * *

**1)** (K/N: Is that even a word?)

(E/N: Kathleen has word problems sometimes)

(K/N: Hey! I spell better than you can, and I type faster)

**2)** (E/N: DON'T HIT US! The English dub, "Believe it," bugs us too, that's why we make fun of it)

**3) **Whoohoo for batman references!

Thank you for reading! Please tune next time, same ninja fiction, same ninja author! **3)**


	2. Directional Guidance

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Naruto, any of it's characters, scenery or placemats. We also do not own any of the random crossover characters, or big bags of money. So don't bother trying to sue us.

**E/N - **Elise Note

**K/N **– Kathleen Note

**K/N – **Cookies to whoever can guess the random cross-over character from each chapter!

* * *

_**Everything about Naruto that you didn't already know.**_

**Chapter Two**

**Directional Guidance **

Naruto found that he actually quite enjoyed the mysterious, green, mushy fruit. He was off to go tell Sakura about his new discovery. The spikey-ball of fun set off to find her on Avenue Q, where he would find her with binoculars, staring into what she though was Sasuke's bedroom only to find Gai going commando… Thank goodness Naruto found her, but of course, he was rewarded with 1573 lost hit points from her fury swipes.

"NARUTO! This could be my ONLY chance to see -break for dramatic sigh here- _Sasuke-kun! _"

"Huh? Sakura? That wasn't-"

"HEY! YOU!" Naruto and Sakura both stopped, mid argument, to see a man with an umbrella. He was a strange man, with his bandana and his backpack with an assortment of travel supplies. To Sakura, it looked as though he had been on a long journey.

Sakura's thinking was interrupted by the man pushing in between her and Naruto and grabbing his shirt collar. He then proceeded to produce a map, from nowhere it seemed, and ask forcefully, "Where is Furinkan High School?"

"Um, I don't know what you are talking about," Naruto replied. "But if you want some avocado, you can have it. Just don't kill me!" Naruto then proceeded to perform the most adorable Kawaii no Jutsu **1) ** known to modern man.

"Excuse me," interjected Sakura. "What village are you from? And what village are you looking for?"

The bandana wearing man cocked his head slightly at Sakura and then dropped Naruto. "What village I am from is no concern of yours but I am looking for Tokyo." Here he took of his belt and turned it into a rod. "And if you don't tell me I will destroy your happiness!"

"Wait, no, wait. What?" Naruto stammered in confusion.

A flash of light stunned everyone, and a voice rang out, "STOPAGA!" Everyone turned to a tree that they had not noticed until now, and saw Sasuke jump down. "Hey, that was cool. Never had Stopaga actually work before." Now he was back in character, "Anyways, if you are who I think you are, and you are looking for Tokyo, then you got the wrong anime."

"What?" the stranger said.

"Yeah, um, Ranma ½ is that way." He pointed past a post that had signs on it reading to different places like, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hellsing, Fruits Basket, and sure enough, Ranma ½.

"Hmph, fine. Thanks, later," He started to leave.

"No, baka. That's the way to Bleach."

"Right. So yeah, I'll be off now." The bizarre, umbrella wielding man set off, on his long journey, to hopefully met his final destination, where ever that was…

Only to end up in Feuda Era Japan with his look alike, but that's a whole other story.

* * *

**1)** We do not own the Kawaii no Jutsu, somebody else came up with it first. Unfortunately, we don't know who that is… If it's you, which I don't think you would be, if you are reading our pitiful first attempt at crack, then M & M's cookies to you. **2)**

**2) Disclaimer **We do not own the M & M's trademark either.

Thank you for reading another short chapter, please review!


End file.
